Harry Potter & Me
by Death by giggles
Summary: So, I've been wondering lately, what it would be like if my friends and I were a part of the Harry Potter series. So I created this. Harry Potter with 7 more, slightly insane charectors. I can't promise that it will be amazing, but it will be funny.
1. Introductions and Drama Queens

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and all my friends names are changed, because I know that once you hear about our sheer awesomeness, you will totally want to stalk us. **

**Characters**

Charlotte: Overly excited at times, loves to giggle, is naturally caffeinated, thinks of all her guy friends as older brothers, and has quite the flair for the dramatics.

Luke: Can be arrogant at times, sneezes way more than a normal person should, and is rich, but doesn't let it go to his head.

Aiden: loves anything made by Apple, has a really random dislike of Bill Gates, and, for some reason, whenever his friends hear any kind of siren, they look at him and ask what he did this time.

Xander: The coolest nerd ever, loves Lady Gaga, likes to state the obvious, and is absolutely hilarious.

Ian: The sweetest boy ever, the only reason that chivalry isn't dead, and the best friend ever.

Isabella: Adopted sister of Luke, loves to gossip, and can get anyone to smile.

Maya: Probably the most down to Earth of the group, the most reasonable, very flexible, and loves gossip.

Charlotte's POV

I ran through the train station searching desperately for Luke. He said that he was going to look for someone to help us find Platform 9 ¾ , when I started gazing off into space, and everyone else walked off without me. The thing is, I was totally lost. This was my first time in Britain, for my friends and I are from America, and we were having quite a hard time. I have almost been hit by a car at least 5 times, which, now that I think about it, isn't so different from back home, but still. Finally, I spotted Luke talking to a group of people, all with fiery orange hair, and a boy about my age with shaggy black hair and piecing green eyes. I began to run towards him.

Luke's POV

I finally came across a family who decided to help me get to the platform for the Hogwarts Express. They all had bright orange hair, and they were helping another boy my age as well. I was talking to them when all of a sudden, Charlotte ran up to me, panting and out of breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" she cried as she squeezed the life out of me as she gave me a hug. "Um, I told you that I was just going to ask for help. Where is everyone else?" I asked. "Oh, I kinda started gazing off into space, and the next thing I know, poof! I'm all alone!" she cried. "I could've gotten kidnapped, or stabbed or raped, or something horrible like that!" she cried, bursting into tears. Yeah, she's fine. You know that everything's okay when Charlotte starts being dramatic. "Okay then." I said. "These are the Weasleys. They are going to help us get into Platform 9 ¾." I explained. "Kay Kay. I'll go find everyone else." She said before laughing, and running off to find the rest of "the Scooby Gang" as she called us.

"Um, what just happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking confused as she stared at the place where Charlotte was standing before she ran off. "Oh, that was my friend Charlotte. Her parents are cops, and she loves to be dramatic." I explained, before I launched into one of my sneezing fits. Stupid allergies. "Um, so how exactly do we get to the platform?" I asked. " Oh, well, you just run through that pillar right there." One of the boys said, Perry, or something like that. "Well, Charlotte should have no problem with that." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see that Aiden had arrived. "What do you mean?" One of the twins asked. "Let's just say, the day isn't complete until she walks into a wall." Xander said with a smirk on his face. "You know that I'm standing right here, right?" Charlotte asked standing next to Ian, Isabella, and Maya. She had her arms crossed, and a mock expression of anger on her face, but then a wide smile broke across her face and she burst out into a fit of giggles. Her laughter was contagious and soon, all of us except for the Perry boy and his parents were laughing.

"Wait, I just realized something, we haven't introduced ourselves!" Maya exclaimed, horrified at our momentary lack of manners. Okay, then, I'm Luke." I said. " Thats Charlotte, as you already know, Thats Aiden, Xander, Ian, Isabella, and Maya." I said, pointing at everyone as I said their names. Then the Weasleys introduced themselves. Turns out that the the really proper guys name was Percy, not Perry.

"Oh, dear me, it's almost time for the train to leave, Hurry up dearies." Mrs. Weasley said. We all hurried up and went through the border and got on the train. I couldn't believe it, we were on our way to Hogwarts!


	2. Fat Rats and MixedUp Spells

**A/N: So, I have some things that I would like to say to some people.**

**liddy1943782: I know that Isabella will be very happy when I tell her that you think that.**

**Ecklebob: I'm sorry, but I laughed so hard when I read your review. As my older brother Nick says, "Gay isn't a synonym for stupid."**

**Turtlebobsnemesis: Thank you. I'm glad that you find our little family interesting.**

**melonbee34543: I couldn't help but find this a little insulting, seeing as I am Charlotte and Aiden is one of my best friends in the entire world. By the way, when I told Aiden that you wrote that, he was quite angry.**

**Arch Light7673: Okay, I don't know who you are, but I wrote this by myself, and I don't need to yell at my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Charlotte's POV

We all spent a few moments wondering the train, looking for people that we might consider allowing into our "Scooby Gang" Most people would look at that sentence and decide that we are all stuck up and obnoxious. But, in truth, we're just scared, well at least I am. You see, not many people understand us and our strange ways. Our whole lives we've been hearing stories about being careful who you trust, and we've taken this advice to heart. Aiden, Isabella, Ian, and I decided to go look for those twins, Fred and George, since they seemed really funny, and we all love a good laugh. Luke and Maya went off in search of Ron and the guy with the black hair and bright green eyes that we saw with the Weasleys earlier, but he left before we caught his name. Finally, Xander spotted a bushy haired girl that he said, and I quote, "I can tell that she has brains, unlike you people." In a joking manner, before we all burst out laughing and went our separate ways.

Maya's POV

Luke and I were wandering through the train when we found Ron, the boy that we were looking for. We opened the compartment and stuck our heads in. "um, you don't mind if we join you, do you?" I asked. "Eh, no not at all." Ron said. "Great!" Luke rejoiced before strolling in and taking a seat right next to the guy with black hair. "So, please enlighten us, what's your name?" Luke asked. Ah yes, always the one for not beating around the bush. "I'm Harry Potter." The boy said. "Cool, it's got a nice ring to it." I said thoughtfully. I could've sworn that I heard that name before. "Hey! That's a cool looking scar you've got." Luke exclaimed peering closely at Harry's forehead. He had a peculiar looking scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. "Our friend Charlotte has a thing on her forehead kinda like it, but it's shaped like a kiss, not a lightning bolt." I said, then it hit me. "Oh my gosh! Harry Potter! The Boy who lived! You defeated He-who-shall-not-be-named!" I exclaimed, jumping up and punching my fist in the air. I knew that he sounded familiar. "Um, Yeah, that's me." He said as the train jerked and I fell back into my seat. "Cool." Luke said before gazing off into space, probably thinking about Jupiter or one of those planets. After awhile a witch came around with a cart full of candy. I bet Isabella was going crazy when she saw that. She loves anything chocolaty, sweet, or sour. Harry bought a ton of everything, and we all shared. After a while, the bushy haired girl, Xander, and some other guy burst into our compartment, asking us if we had seen toad, right as Ron was getting ready to do a spell. "What up, Xander?" Luke greeted. "Eh, not much." Anthony replied. "Have you seen Aiden and everyone else?" I asked. "Yeah, they were with Fred, George, and

Some other guy. They seemed to be having a good time. Charlotte was starting to turn purple from all the lack of oxygen from laughing so much." Xander said. "Wait, you three know each other?" the bushy haired girl asked. "Yep." Luke replied. She then spotted Ron's wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it." She said. "Er- all right." He said.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He started waving his wand, but nothing happened. His rat, Scabbers, was still fast asleep, and not yellow. "Are you sure that's a real spell? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way who are you." She said very fast, she could probably beat Charlotte in a contest to see who could talk the fastest. Poor Luke looked so frightened, and I know how he feels. None of us had learned the course books by heart, well, Anthony might have, but knowing him he probably might have been that interested if it didn't have people killing each other, or sword fighting, or something of that nature. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said. "Harry Potter." Harry told her. "I'm Luke." He said, as he did one of those half nod sort of things. "I'm Maya." I said, reaching my hand out to shake hers. "So you're American. Is this your first time to England?" she asked. "Yes and yes. It's the first time all of our friends and I have been to England. You should have seen the look of pure happiness on our friend Charlotte's face. She's always wanted to travel the world. She absolutely freaked out, screaming, jumping up and down. She made us come a week early just to see the sights, she practically dragged us around the whole country." I said with a slight smile on my face. I must admit, it was good to see her so happy again. Sure she seems perfectly happy to everyone else, but you can see a slight hint of sadness in her eyes, ever since some of our friends left us last year. In Charlotte's eyes, they abandoned her. "Cool. Well, we'd better go look for Neville's toad. You four had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione then left, along with Neville.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." He added. "Don't feel bad. Okay, I've got to tell you this story, just don't tell Charlotte we told you. The way we all figured out we were wizards was when Charlotte tried to cast a spell from one of the shows that she watches, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Man, you should've seen the look on everyone's faces when a beam of light flew from her fingertips. Poor Charlotte actually fainted!" Luke laughed. "Oh yeah, that was pretty interesting. Of course, everyone was so stunned that we didn't realize that she fainted until a minute after she hit the ground." I laughed; oh that was such a good memory.

**A/N: I decided to end that chapter on a happy note. Just so you know, I didn't make up that part about the scar on my forehead. I really do have it, my Mom says that I was kissed by an angel when I was born. So, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. If I get 10 more reviews, I'll try to get more chapters up sooner. Thanks. *Blows kisses and bursts into a fit of giggles.***


	3. Almost fights and Sarcasm

**A/N : Guess what? My genius cousin is sitting next to me insulting me and doing really random things that are sometimes quite pervy. Review so I can shove the fact that people love me, my friends, and my writing in his face. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Luke's' POV

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet,_ but I don't suppose any

of you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault." Ron said. "Haaaaa!" Maya and I gasped. "Did the person die, do you think he suffered? Maybe he was burnt to a crisp and the only thing left of him was a small pile of dust!" Maya exclaimed Oh no, this can't be good. "Okay, quick. Do you have a sudden desire to write death poems or creepy stories?" I asked. "Um, no?" she replied, almost as if it was a trick question. "Oh, good. For a moment there I thought that you were spending too much time around Charlotte, Ian, and Aiden."

"Anyway, like Maya asked before you went all over-protective brotherly figure on her,

nothing happened to the guy, which is why it's such big news. The person hasn't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Ron said. "Wait, who is You-Know-Who, because I certainly do not know who."I asked. Seriously, would it kill these guys to be at least a little more specific, I mean, I only just found out that I was a wizard about 3 months ago. "You-Know-Who is He-Who-Shall-Not- Be –Named." Maya said. "Wait, you mean that little irritating child at our old school. Sure she was 'different' but I wouldn't call her evil." I said. Although, she did have **that** teacher, and there was that whole thing after we read _The Landlady_, oh, every time I went to take a drink from the fountain, Charlotte always asked me if it tasted like almonds, or she would warn me to be careful. "No, not _her_, that evil Lord guy who killed tons of people all those years ago." Maya told me.

Maya's POV

After I explained to Luke who You-Know-Who was, the guys all started talking about some wizard game that they play on broomsticks. I tried listening, but Ron wasn't really good at explaining, so I soon began to tune them out, and I soon fell asleep.

I later awoke to the sound of the compartment door sliding open, allowing three new boys to enter. One was quite pale and looking at Harry with **a lot** of interest. _Perv._ "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it? The boy asked Harry. Oh, he was probably just interested in finding out if it really was him. Woo, what a relief, I was kinda getting worried there for a second. "Yes." Was all that Harry said. I followed his line of vision. He was looking at the other two guys with the pale boy. Now those two were total creepers, big and angry looking. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." The pale kid said, obviously noticing that we were staring at them. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He added. Wow, that was a very nice James Bond moment. Ron then laughed, but at least tried to cover it up as a cough. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Malfoy said. Wow, that was really rude. He's really lucky that Xander, Isabella, Ian, Aiden, and Charlotte aren't here right now because, trust me, Malfoy would be on the ground, withering in pain by even just muttering something like that about one of our friends. I could actually see Luke clenching his fist, preparing for a sneak attack. Then Malfoy just had to go and open his big mouth again. It's like he wants to get punched.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He concluded and then stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry just stared at it. Okay, now even I am ready to hit Draco, and I'm the peaceful one of the group! Right as Luke and I met eyes, and began plotting a sneak attack on Draco, Harry spoke up.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said coolly.

Then Draco started blushing. Blushing! Luke and I burst out laughing. "Oh, now that, my friend, was an amazing burn." Luke said, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "What?" everyone in the compartment except for Luke and me asked, looking very confused. "It's American slang. I means that he just insulted you." I explained. "Oh." Everyone said. "Hey!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless, you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and Hagrid,and it'll rub off on you." He said slowly. Okay, I have the feeling that he is purposely ignoring Luke and I, although I kind of think that is a good thing. And, either way, I highly doubt that this is the time to bring it up. Then, Harry and Ron stood up, and Luke and I followed suit.

" Say that again." Ron said, his face flushed red.

"Oh, you're going to fight us our you." Draco sneered at us. I could see that Luke was just itching to retort something along the lines of, 'I guess we are.' And then punch him, but he somehow restrained himself, and I was quite proud of him. "Unless you get out now." Harry said. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." He sneered. Oh, no, don't you dare touch my candy. Goyle then reached for the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron, and Ron, Luke and I all jumped up. "Don't you dare." Luke seethed. Yeah, you don't get in the way of Luke and candy, or you will be sorry. But before any of us could do anything like, oh, I don't know, pound his face in, Goyle screamed.

Oh, it was quite a sight to see. Scabbers was actually, hanging off of Goyle's knuckle. I was laughing so hard watching Draco and Crabbe backing slowly towards the door as Goyle practically danced around the compartment, trying to shake of Scabbers. Finally, Scabbers fell off and hit a window, and the three magically disappeared. OH, now that was fun. All of a sudden, we all heard footsteps and that Hermione Granger burst into our compartment. "What has been going on?" she cried, sounding a lot like the princepal at our old school. No, stop thinking about that lady, bad memories, bad memories. We all promised each other that we would all try our absolute hardest to forget her, and so far, we've been doing pretty good, except Charlotte is still very paranoid, and is still slightly obsessive compulsive, thanks to everything that happened over the last year there.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron said, holding Scabbers by his tail. Harry then looked closer at him. "No - I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep." He said incredulously. Wow, I don't really see how that is possible. The boys then began discussing the Malfoys nearly forgetting that Hermione was there. Suddenly, Ron turned around and said to Hermione, "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" she cried. Oh, no, she's assuming things about us. Yeah, Isabella's not going to be happy about that.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." Ron exclaimed indignantly. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" he asked. "All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," she huffed, then added, "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" before turning and leaving. Ron was glaring at the spot where she was just standing, while Harry turned to me. "I'm sorry, but would you mind leaving as well while we get our robes on?" he asked with an apologetic smile. "Sure." I said then I left our compartment. A I was walking down the corridor, I felt something slam into me.

Charlotte's POV

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I crashed into someone. Then I realized that it was Maya that I ran into. "Oh, hey Charlotte." She said. I guess it's time to tell her my exciting news. "So guys wait. This is my new friend Momiji!" I cried, stepping to the side so Maya could see Momiji. "Hi, I'm Maya." Maya said, holding out her hand for Momiji to shake. Instead, Momiji just gave her a big bear hug. "It's so good to meet you. For the past 15 minutes, all I've heard is about 'the Scooby gang!" Momiji laughed. "So, how did you guys meet?" Maya asked. "Well, you know how I'm addicted Pocky, right?" I asked. "Well, I also love Pocky, so we just became friends." Momiji finished. Then, a voice called out, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." I guess it's time to head back to the compartment. "Well, I'll see you guys soon. Bye" I called while running down the corridor. I was almost back to the compartment when the train stopped. I slipped thanks to my total lack of balance and coordination. I braced my self for the pain of falling onto the ground, when I felt a pair of arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Fred who caught me. "Um, thanks." I said while blushing. "No problem." He replied while smiling. Then out of nowhere, George and everyone else appeared, and we all walked off the train together. When we were outside, we heard a man calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" he cried. Aiden, Ian, Isabella, and I all said goodbye to the twins and followed the giant, well, he seemed especially tall to me seen as I am so short. But, as I always say, I'm fun sized. Along the way to the boats, we met up with Luke, Xander, and Maya. We whispered some greetings to each other, but other than that it was mostly quiet. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called out. I got all jittery inside, I'm so excited. "jus' round this bend here." After that everyone started oooooohing and awwwwwwwing. We then suddenly got to the boats. "No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called out. Luke, Aiden, Xander, and Ian were all in one boat. We needed one more person, and a pale boy jumped in with us. Maya seemed to recognize him. "Malfoy." She said, her voice filled with disgust. Uh, uh, this isn't good, Maya rarely ever talks like that. The kid just ignored her and sat next to me. Then, the boats started to move, and I was flooded with fear. Not many people know this, but I have a very STRONG fear of being in boats without motors. I drew my legs up to my chest, closed my eyes, and started rocking back and forth. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I kept mumbling to myself. "What, are you scared?" the boy called Malfoy asked, obviously amused. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "No, I'm just doing this for fun." I replied sarcastically. The girls began snickering, and the boy blushed. "Has anyone ever told you that you are quite strange?" he asked me. "Many people." I replied. Then, we reached the land, and I jumped out of the water and kissed the grass. "Finally." I sighed, relieved. We then walked up some stone steps and came to a stop in front of a large, wooden door. I tried not to think of what kind of wood it was, that would just bring back some painful memories. Then, the giant knocked three times on the door.

**A/N: Yay! IT's finished, finally. You don't understand how long I've been working on this chapter. I realized that I used a lot of inside jokes in this chapter that only my friends and I get, so if you are confused about anything, feel free to PM me and I will explain it to you as best I can. By the way, if there are any mistakes, please forgive me. We just had a huge snowstorm, and my whole state basically has no power, and I'm trying to finish this on my mom's computer before it runs out of power.**


	4. Over Imaginative girls and Great ideas

**A/N: Guess what! My dad was able to hook up the generator to this special thingy so I can charge my mom's laptop so I can write as many chapters as I want. Yay! Seriously, this is really good news. My house is literally a zoo. My two cousins, my sister, my mom, my dad, my aunt, my uncle, my dog, and my cousins two dogs are all staying in my house. Yeah, this is fun.**

Isabella's POV

The door quickly swung open to reveal a stern looking witch wearing emerald-green robes. Wow, now that is frightening. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the giant said. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The witch said. There were stone walls with flaming torches, extremely high ceilings, and beautiful marble staircases. This place looks awesome! Charlotte, Maya, Momiji and I will definitely have fun exploring this place. Maybe we'll bring the guys along. Maybe. The professor led us into the castles. She led us into small, empty room, and we all crowded in. I looked over at Charlotte and I could tell that she her over-active imagination was most likely in over-drive and she was freaking out. She probably thinks that Professor McGonagall brought us all in here so she could kill us all or something like that. Yeah, our old school definitely scarred her for life.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The Four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you can while you are waiting." She said.

I started laughing to myself. Smarten yourselves up. Ah, that is quite a funny expression. I looked over at the rest of 'the Scooby Gang.' Charlotte and Maya looked like they were both freaking out, Luke was taking deep breathes, trying to remain calm and collected, Aiden was gazing off with a serious expression on his face, Xander was brushing some dust off of his robes, and Ian was trying to help calm down Maya and Charlotte. There is nothing to worry about. Like that quote that Charlotte taught me that she read online, "I dreamed of living alone but fearless, secret longing to be courageous, emotions kept bottled up inside, just put on a brave face, and they'll never know you lied." I can totally do this.

Just then, I heard many people gasp. A bunch of ghosts just floated through the back wall. I looked over at Charlotte who was jumping up and down and pointing at Aiden and Xander. "I told you!" she cried. "I told you that ghosts really do exist. But no, you guys didn't believe me. Ha! I always knew that I was right!" she exclaimed gleefully. Luke, Ian, Maya, and I were laughing so hard, along with some of the people around us that just oh so happened to have overheard us.

One of the ghosts then seemed to notice us. "New students!" It cried. "About to be Sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House you know." He said. "Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." McGonagall said. "Now, form a line, and follow me" I smiled, show time.

General POV

All the first years entered The Great Hall. Some of them obviously nervous, others masking their nervousness quite well, and others, well, they were holding their head high and they were ready for whatever was to come. They walked past four long tables to come to a stop in front of a fifth table, where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall set a stool in front of the first years, and then placed a very old and battered wizard's hat on top of the stool. The hat then began to twitch, and it began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap"_

Professor McGonagall then said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" She then proceeded to call out the names.

"Baker, Momiji!" "Slytherin!"

"Clancy, Aiden!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Lucas, Charlotte!" "Gryffindor!"

"Marley, Ian!" "Gryffindor!"

"Nathansen, Maya!" "Gryffindor!"

"Osborn, Isabella!" "Slytherin!"

"Osborn, Luke!" "Slytherin!"

"Parker, Xander!" "Ravenclaw!"

Xander's POV

Great, I'm with the smart people! The only downside to this is that they all seem a bit serious. Of course, I can always hang with "the Scooby Gang" when I want some good entertainment. And, of course, Aiden is here to.

Mimiji's POV

"Congratulations, Maya, Luke!" I said as I gave both of them big hugs. "Isn't this so exciting!" Isabella exclaimed. I'm really excited. This is going to be so much fun! All of a sudden a huge feast appeared. I was cautions eating the food, but I found that it was all amazing! I will definitely need to get these recipes for when I go back home so I can cook this stuff for my family. After everyone was finished, as I was walking, I saw Charlotte motioning for Luke, Isabella, and me to join her and the rest of little gang thing. Isabella and Luke walked over right away, but this guy that I was talking to on the train, Draco Malfoy, asked me to hang out with him and a couple other Slytherins in the common room, so I just gave them a smile, shook my head, and then walked away.

Ian's POV

After dinner, we all met outside of The Great Hall. "Okay, so I think that we should do something every Friday together. You know, something fun." Isabella suggested. "Yeah, like a movie marathon or something." I said. This should be fun. Back home, about once every month, we would all pick out a movie that was showing in a theater, and we would all get together and see it at the mall, and then hang out afterwards. Of course, Charlotte has a ton of movies from just about every genre, and it would be fun to be able to look forward to something like that. "That, is a great idea!" Maya exclaimed. "Wait, where would we be able to find a television set, let alone a room where we could have the movie marathon?" Xander asked. Everyone looked really upset when we realized that we had overlooked a major detail. Then, Charlotte slowly began to smile. "I think I might be able to find us a place." She said before she started running off. She then suddenly stopped and turned around to face us. "I just need to make sure, are you guys going to be mad if I bring two or three new friends to the marathon?" she asked. We all looked at each other and shook our heads no. charlotte then smiled, turned back around, and disappeared around a corner.


	5. Magic rooms and cute creatures

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

Charlotte's POV

Okay, I'm officially lost. I started running throughout the castle looking for Fred and George beause I thought they would be able to help us, when I realized that this is a **castle**, I have no clue how to find anything here, and I have no clue where the twins, or anyone for that mater, are. So, here I am, trying to get my thoughts together, all alone, pacing back and forth in front of a wall in an empty corridor.

_Okay, think brain think. We need a place where we can hang out . We need a place to watch movie, play games, and just goof off. We need a place where we can be ourselves, and not be found by the outside world._

All of a sudden, a door appeared in front of me. _Okay, I'm pretty sure that was just a wall right there. Either I've completely lost it, or magic is the __**best thing in the world! **__I'm going to go with best thing in the world._

I slowly, very slowly, walked towards the door, and slowly, ever so very slowly, eased open the door. I squealed with delight when I saw what was inside. It was a small room, not very large, but still roomy. It had two couches, a couple been bags, a long coffee table, and a television set. _This is absolutely perfect, exactly what The Scooby Gang and I need._

I walked back outside with a renewed sense of hope. I looked around for any special landmarks that would help me remember this place, when I saw a very strange looking statue. I took out a piece of paper and a quill from my pocket and began to sketch the statue so that I would be able to find the room again. I then took off running, looking for Fred and George, ready to tell them the great news, and maybe get some more help getting this whole Friday night hang out thing together.

Okay, this is just great, I think that I might be lost again. Curse my lack of sense of direction. I must've gotten lost in my thoughts as I was running because I suddenly hit something, and began to fall. Then, two strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground. "You should start being more careful; this is the second time today I've had to catch you." I looked up and saw that, yet again, it was Fred who had caught me. When I had righted myself, I saw that George was standing next to him. "Great, you guys are both here. I have a very important question to ask you two." I said, becoming very serious. "Sure," Fred said. "What do you need?" George asked. "Well, you see, 'The Scooby Gang' and I have decided that every Friday night, we want to have a movie marathon. Anyway, I found this crazy awesome magical room where we can have it, but we are going to need food and drinks, you know, stuff like that, so I was wondering if you could maybe help us." I explained. The twins looked at each other. It seemed like they were having a conversation with their eyes. "Oh, and the best part, is that we all agreed that you two can come too!" I exclaimed. The twins actually looked quite happy when I told them that. The two of them then slung their arms across my shoulders and began steering me towards an abandoned classroom. "Now listen, Charlotte," George started. "We're are about to reveal to you one of our best kept secrets, and the secret to our success." Fred finished.

Ooooohhhh, I'm excited now. George then looked around the classroom before pulling a old, battered piece of paper from his robes. He then lightly touched the tip of his wand to the paper and said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ Then, the most amazing thing happened. Lines began to bleed across the piece of paper like blood from where the tip of the wand touched the paper. Then, writing appeared. "This," Fred said, "is The Marauder's Map." "Oh My Gosh, This is a map of the entire school and, Oh my gosh, it shows where everyone is. You know, this gives me such an amazing sense of security." I said, totally relieved. "Why?" The twins asked. "Now I know that whenever I get lost again, you two will be able to find we." I explained, smiling up at them. The two smiled back down at me, "Of course we'll find you, but you'll eventually find your way. Now, you said something about needing to find the kitchen?" Fred said. "Yes, but you don't think they'll just give us those snacks, do you?" I asked them. "Oh, you'd be surprised." George replied mysteriously. They then whisked me off to the kitchens.

I was completely and utterly confused when Fred and George brought me to a brightly lit hallway full of paintings off fruit. "Okay, I'm completely lost, I thought that we were going to the kitchens?" I asked "We are. Brother dear, would you like to do the honors?" George asked. "Oh, why thank you for offering dear brother, I would be honored to do the honors." Fred replied before he reached up, and tickled the picture of a pear. Yep, I've completely lost it. Then, to add to my insanity, the pear giggled, and then turned into a doorknob. I rubbed my eyes, convinced I was seeing things, when Fred turned the doorknob and then opened the door. What I saw inside amazed me, and I gasped.

Inside, where some of the cutest creatures I had ever seen, bustling around a giant kitchen. "Good Gandhi, they're so cute, what are they?" I asked George. "House-elves." George told me. "You have a strange definition of cute." Fred added, looking bemusedly at me. Then, one of the house-elves came up to us. "sirs and miss, can Milly be of any help to you?" she asked. "No, Milly, we're just showing our friend here around Hogwarts." George told her. "okay." she then walked off. "Well, thanks for the tour, I better go find everyone. Hey, do you guys know how to get into the Slytherin and Ravenclaw common rooms?" I asked. The twins then looked at each other with a mischievous twinkle in their eye, before turning back towards me.

Momiji's POV

I was lounging in the Slytherin common room, just being lazy, you know getting the feel of my new home, when all of a sudden, Charlotte popped up out of no and plopped down on the couch next to me. "Hi, so I have got some amazing news!" she sang. "Um, before I hear your news, I have a question." I said. "Mmmmhmmm." she hummed, acknowledging that she heard me. "**WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU IN THE SLYTHERIN WHEN YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR**!" I shouted. I wanted to come and tell you, Luke and Isabella my great news. Speaking of those two, **LUKE AND ISABELLA OSBORN GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW**!" she yelled. All of a sudden Luke and Isabella came running towards us. "Hey, Charlotte, you called?" Isabella asked. "Um, does she normally do this?" I asked them. "Do what?" Luke asked. "Turn up in places that she's not supposed to and then scream for her friends." I asked. "Pretty much." All three of them replied in unison. "Anyway, on to my wonderful news, Momiji, The Scooby Gang, plus Fred and George Weasley and I are all going to have an annual movie marathon every Friday night, and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" she asked me. "Um, okay, I would love to join you guys, but where are we going to have these movie marathons?" I asked "Already got that covered. See you in class tomorrow. Peace Out." She said before running off again. Wow, I have some pretty strange new friends. What have I gotten myself into.

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I've decided that it has been far too long since I last updated my story. Anyway, that was kinda short, I know, but I'm sick and it's 11:20 at night, so this is the best your going to get. I hope you all had a great holiday. Merry Cdhristmas, andin the words of Tiny Tim from A Christmas Carol, "God bless us, every one."**


	6. A Loss of Tater Tots and Deception!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ian's POV

I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Maya and Charlotte since we all agreed to meet up before going down for breakfast. Truth be told, we're all a little bit scared. This place is about a bazillion times the size of our old school. In the whole school, there was maybe a little bit over a hundred students. Now, there's two many to count. Who knew there was this many kids our age? Certainly not us. I was lost in my thoughts, and I didn't notice that the girls were coming down the stairs until I heard Them both sing, " We're he-re!" "Then let us go." I exclaimed, jokingly bowing to them , and then opening the portrait for them and letting them exit first.

It took us awhile, but we finally found the Great Hall. To our surprise, and delight, we found that we were some of the first few people there for breakfast. "Yes, we're here early, that means that we actually might get to class on time, since you know that we are going to get lost at least three times." Maya said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "You know, I think I know why we're on time. We're so used to schedules changing and getting up wicked early, that this is nothing new to us." Charlotte said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "That is true. Every year, we had to get to school at least fifteen minutes earlier. I'm glad that we're finally away from that horrible, horrible place.

We then began to eat, and watch as people slowly but surely began to trickle into the Great hall. We saw Momiji Isabella, and Luke walk in , and we said hi and waved before they sat down at their table.

Finally, as we got up to leave, we saw Aiden and Xander walk in. We exchanged smiles as we walked by, but I could tell that they were both focused on food. I saw poor Xander's face fall when he saw that there were no Tater Tots.

We paused outside the doors of the Great Hall to check out what classes we had, when Charlotte let out an agonizing groan. "What is it?" Maya asked. Charlotte just pointed to a subject on the sheet of parchment. Herbology. Yeah, Charlotte is going to hate that subject. You see, she has made it quite obvious that she HATES most plants. Rarely, she'll come along a flower that she'll like, like Queen Ann's Lace, but other than that, she hates flowers. Which is ironic because her parents love flowers. In fact, they have three greenhouses full. "Well, maybe they'll have some deadly plants that you can take care of." I said, attempting to cheer her up. "Yeah, maybe. Hey, look, we're going to have Potions with the Slytherins, which means we'll be able to see Momiji, Luke, and Isabella! That sounds like a fun subject, potions. The professor looks pretty cool to." she said. "Really, I think that he looks creepy." A voice said from behind Maya. "Oh, My – Oh, it's just you two." she said when she turned around and saw that it was just Fred and George Weasley. "So what were you three saying about our dear Professor Snape?" George asked sarcastically, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Oh, I was just saying how Potions sounds like an epic class, and that Snape looks like a pretty cool teacher." she replied, thinking that he really wanted to know. Fred's smile disappeared. "Look, you have to be careful, Snape is one of the worst professors here. He values Slytherins above all others, and he can be down right cruel." Fred told Charlotte, looking completely and utterly serious. Charlotte just nodded mutely, looking completely and utterly terrified. Oh great, now I'm going to have to practically drag her into the potions classroom.

Try to lighten the mood that had suddenly turned gloomy with his brothers warning, George smiled and clapped together his hands.. "On that lovely note, we would like to wish you three good luck, now off you go to your first class." he said, then he and his brothers lightly pushed us down the hall. Before turning the corner, Maya, Charlotte, and I all looked back, saw the two brothers waving at us. We waved back, and then confidently strode into our very first class at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Yeah, I know that was terribly short, but I wanted to write another chapter for you guys, but I'm really tired, so I hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
